Davarious Academy
by MelancholyMadness
Summary: Davarious Academy for the Extremely Gifted is not what it seems. The only school that teaches spies, assassins, and both genders is not in fact as welcoming as it would seem. The rules are stricter and punishments are worse. OCxOC OCxOC


Hello! I am Ashley and this will be a multi-chapter. Most of the chapters are already written, but none of them are typed up, and I really suck at typing… This story was co-written by my friend Alicia, but this time, unlike all the other stories I have been involved in where there are more than one authors, this time it's on _my _profile… that was actually a part of the deal about writing this, which happened on a week where we were at her Nana's house. For some odd reason, she didn't want me to say her penname… but if you want to know who she is, she's on my favourite authors list and talked about on my profile. The beginning of this is basically just an information sheet.

Davarious Private Academy for the Extremely gifted

Genders: Both

Location: Outskirts of Southern Ontario

Ages: 12 (grade 7)- 19 (grade 13)

Type: Assassin or spy depending on the choice of the student

Sleeping Arrangements: Boarding school Style (genders are separated, so are assassins and spies)

Vacations: Christmas, summer, March Break

Rules:

No harmful substances or devices that could be a danger to the student s, school or teachers are permitted.

Dorms will be checked by the Head Mistress (or another high faculty member) regularly.

Absolutely no 'bugs' or non-faculty delivered listening or recording devices are permitted on campus or the school grounds. No exceptions.

The practice of 'skipping classes will result n major penalization and will never be acceptable under any circumstances.

Physical fighting without teacher consent and supervision is prohibited. Losing of said fights is frowned and looked down upon; penalties will increase. Any injuries will not be treated on school expenses.

Romantic relationships are forbidden. Any students caught together sexually will have twice the usual penalty, if not more.

Beatings, harsh physical labour, and being drugged into submission are all acceptable punishments.

Chapter 1

Tori took a step from the black Ferrari, her non-adjusted eyes squinting in the sunlight, her dirty blonde and crimson hair flowing effortlessly in the fresh pine air, the breeze growing stronger as she grabbed her things.

She was a tall girl with a strong athletic build, the power in her muscles could be seen in her powerful strides as she made her way to Davarious Academy for the Extremely Gifted.

Her eyes took in the huge black onyx walls as she walked closer. The walls were covered in black, white, and crimson roses, a seemingly innocent plant, but the thorns had proved overly troublesome when you tried to scale the large walls. The main doors were made of thick oak and once moved revealed a black marble stair case.

Walking up the stair case she came to the second floor where a large case held the Davarious sword; a black double bladed sword with red engravings in Latin and a crystalized rose on the hilt. After two more identical stairways she finally reached the stairs for the turret where she roomed with her best friend. Unlocking the door, she was faced with none other than Mal, sitting on her bed.

Mal was a pale, stoic girl who was often referred to as silent and unfeeling; which she was around most everyone except-

"_Finally!_ Do you know how bored you get when you're the only person under the age of thirty for two months? Very. Not even the young teachers stayed!" She finished seriously. "You are late."

"It's not my fault that it takes extra time to get out of London," Tori muttered. "Also, I needed to get the black dye out of my blond hair, then I had to put the crimson tips I and ditch my contacts and- I'm babbling."

Mal looked exasperated, the lone red-black eye that wasn't covered by her straight cropped clack hair, rolling. Many people had wondered how she got it to stay in the straight line down the middle of her face, but she always insisted that no hair products were involved. "Yes, you are." Mal replied stoically, but she smirked, showing her friend that she truly did miss her.

Tori smirked. "Anyway… I missed you, Mal." She said, hugging her. "You're coming home with me from now on."

The smaller girl smiled sadly. "Tor, you know that I can't. You barely have time with your family and you need to get a fake identity to do it. I'm just complaining." She stood. "Let's get our uniforms on."

"That's a lie!" She joked, before feeling fur against her leg. "Kuran!" She called, grabbing her albino ferret, and then setting it down on the bed letting it curl up on her pillow.

Davarious academy uniforms are a black sweater vest with a red blouse, and knee high black and a black button up skirt with a red tie and any black pants for the boys.

The two girls, however, accessorized.

Mal cut her skirt so that it was very short, wore fishnets and heavy black boots. The sleeves on her blouse cover her hands. The cuffs on her sleeves and collar are black instead of red and she always wears her shirt open to show a rustic lookingchoker. To add to her look, she regularly painted her nails black, and wears thick black eyeliner, which emphasizes her ppale skin. Her ears are pierced, three times in the left and six on the right with black studs.

Tori ripped her sweater vest and blouse at the neck. Her blouse was always rolled up at the sleeves and her skirt was cut short as well. She had a choker chain (like a dog) around her neck at all times. She had n eyebrow piercing, a crimson nose stud, and her ears were pierced with three normal rings and a helix. Her eyes were wrapped by thick black eyeliner and mascara.

With a yawn, Tori ran her hand across Kuran's furry white back. The ferret purred and went back to sleep.

"Mal! Let's go for a walk! I still have jetlag!" She called, brushing her bangs until they covered her right eye. "Come one!"

The pale girl put on a stoic face an followed her out of their turret.

Most of the students roomed in groups of four divided by gender and specialty, but Mal had lived in the turret since she was eight and Tori had joined her when they were twelve and she terrorized her roommates so much that she was brought up to the tower. That's why, even though spy and assassin dorms are separated, Tori, the assassin legacy, and Mal the spy without a true name became roomies.

When they entered the courtyard behind the building, they realised that they weren't alone. Five girls were standing in the center. When they walked in, the group went silent, until one of the blondes spoke up, smirking at Mal.

"So, you finally left your room, did you? We thought that you had _die_ or maybe just decided to live in a fake life just like your-" But she was cut off when Tori kicked her in the stomach.

It was well known that Tori had a temper and had a tendency to say exactly what she thought, without filtering, but she was fiercely protective of her friends.

Mal, her head looking at the dirt, put little effort into trying to hold back her friend but feebly told her that she'd get herself in trouble, but Tori smirked. "It will be my new personal best."

With that she turned and round house kicked the girl in the ribs, hearing a sickening crunch. "Who's next?" She asked. Her question was answered when the other four rushed forward.

Mal sighed and joined the fight, feeling that even though her friend could take care of herself, five on one was an un-sportsman-like fight.

Together Mal and Tori punched and kicked their way to the center of the group. "Flippy?" Tori asked, backing up. Mal nodded and the two linked arms, while Mal backed up. Flipping over, Tori shot her feet down hard on two of the girls, knocking them out right away. She yanked Mal and pulled her, so she had serious momentum when she head-butted one. The girl staggered off with a yelp.

Chuckling, Tori back flipped and smirked. She waited for the last two offenders and did a jump kick, breaking the girl that she kicked first's jaw with a snap. The girl fell to the ground in pain and Tori walked over. "If you know what's good for you, you will never talk to my friends like that again!" She growled and punched her in the head, knocking her out. "Bitch. "Tori turned to see Mal finishing off the last girl with a punch to her oversized forehead.

"We should head back Tor-" She was interrupted by their Culture and Assimilation's teacher, who had the girl who Mal head-butted's arm clutched in his hand.

An interesting fact about Philip Moorson is that, despite the fact that he teaches us about serving tea and folding napkins, he is built like a stereotypical football player.

The usually friendly man looked at them stonily and bluntly gestured for them to follow (or else) and still grabbed the dizzy girl.

When they reached the punishment room, he roughly presented them, explaining what had happened, also mentioning the other girls who were sitting unconscious outside.

Within five minutes, the others were brought in and the losers were thrown into a room, followed by one of the men in charge of fulfilling 'detentions'.

It was quickly apparent that the rooms were sound proof.

AN That was a lot of typing, but Alicia was going to implode if I didn't post it soon… We hope to see your reviews! :D


End file.
